


Head Holes (And Other Mysteries by Keith and Lance)

by whatacatch_noelle



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Rivals" to lovers, ADHD, Angst, Bonding, Character Study, Fandom, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Lance makes pop culture references sue me, M/M, Memories, Mentions of PTSD, More tags to be added, Other, Realizing Feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Voltron, experiences, general fluff coming from two pining dorks, keith (voltron) - Freeform, klance, lance (voltron) - Freeform, oh my god they had a bonding moment, teenage angst, you know feelings and how they be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacatch_noelle/pseuds/whatacatch_noelle
Summary: Keith- "he italicizes, bolds, underlines, and highlights that feeling one hundred times before he falls asleep.(He still thinks of Lance though)Lance- "so what? He figured if he was gonna go down- he was gonna go down with a bang. Said "bang!" being his own atomic heart.(It's really Keith)





	1. Bolded

**Author's Note:**

> the first few chapters will be Keith! Sorry for such a short one- I had to spew this one out of my head! I'm excited to get through longer chapters and then eventually to Lance!  
> Let me know what you think!

      It starts, Keith thinks, when he starts thinking of their rivalry in a fond manner. And soon after, he realizes, that his quips are with little heat, but created with the intention to see Lance smile. (Or squawk, which Lance fervently argues that _he does not "squawk"-that's a Pidge thing, it's actually a manly-shut up Keith!- noise of indignation)_

Ah, indignation-to which Keith replies, "so I win, then?"

And always having the last word Lance grins in a Cheshire-esque way, he says threateningly: "Never."

And like with having the last word, Lance has his last thought before sleep, his last plan runner ("no offense but also full offense, you have shitty plans, Keith.), and last image that leaves his brain way after Lance’s video feed disappears from Red's.

And not being one for romance or feelings really _(In this world of ours nothing is rational-least of all feelings, of which I am experiencing many.” “Keith, if you told me you were going to be melodramatic I never would have come.”)_

-this all leads Keith to one single conclusion: _**Fuck**_.

He italicizes, bolds, underlines, and highlights that feeling one hundred times before he falls asleep.

 

 

 

(He still thinks of Lance)

* * *

 

 

 

 

"So I'm sitting there-"

Lance slams a fist down on the table before Hunk can finish his animated story on the recent mishap with the food goo machine.

-"Barbecue sauce on my tiddies!"

There's a collective sigh pinched with humor and exasperation.

"Lance," Hunk whines, "you do this every time."

There's an underlying _"why are you like this and why do I love you for it_ " masked in those words. Everyone including Lance knows this.

Lance just laughs, an incredulous tone hidden beneath. 

"Why wouldn't I do it? I find it devastating that none of you can recite vines off the top of your heads. It's tragic, truly. Oh," he slings an arm around Allura (she has no idea what the new conversation means but takes the facial cue from the paladins that she should be disappointed) "it's just me, the Princess, and Coran to continue on a civilized race."

Keith huffs a disbelieving laugh. "You, civilized? Then we seriously have backpedaled as a species if you are remotely considered civilized. " 

He smirks, watching Lance's cocky expression morph into a narrow eyed stare and scrunched nose. An accusing finger is pointed at his chest and Lance responds just as how Keith expects.

See, the thing is, Keith doesn't get quite people. He's heard some names, socially inhibited being one, and honestly- he can only half way disagree. Because he can hold a conversation (depends on his mood which usually relies on whether or not the training room is running). But sometimes, he toes the lines of insensitivity in his careless tone and stoic expressions. He doesn't mean it, he never does, he just can't tell if it's quite appropriate for the situation and person.

Far too many arguments with himself wondering _what constitutes as a good person, what constitutes as a friend? Am I enough?-_ and god be damned if he doesn't try his hardest to not screw up a conversation worth having because his foot is shoved so far in his mouth that it tickles the impulsivity in his brain.

But Lance? Keith's got his responses down. So well he's sure if there were a quiz it'd be as easy as piloting at the Garrison. 

 _Why yes, Lance does always hunch his shoulders and crosses his arms when he sulks. He also turns his head at a downward angle and away from others while jutting his hip out and leaning into his weight like he wants to be buried by it and- and_ -

Keith stops himself before spiraling further into _Lance_.

He only half hears what Lance's reply is and takes the sudden laughter and the further deepening of Lance's shoulders that it was a not so impressive come-back and he laughs.

His head is thrown back against the wall and he feels his shoulders shake like the grounds ablaze and he thinks: Why?

 

(He thinks why and always comes through smiling)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mind-melds for anything other than Spiritual connection are torture. He doesn't like anyone in his head hole, or Coran talking about their “cute little brains”, or how he is subjected to every feeling at once, and how next to Pidge, he is one of the worst at filtering them out.

_("So, instead of what should be a single audio track of memory loop, it's a mix of every goddamn everything.")_

(“ _Eloquent, Keith_.”)

But then one day- it's not so tortuous anymore.

It's one of those days when the atmosphere is calm. A thick numbness that comes from the active presence of war that leaves feelings muted in a pleasant way.

-Lance calls it a rainy feeling-

It's like this when Keith who is bored out of his goddamned mind and sick of tiring over his Galraness-that he feels a tap on his shoulder and a “hey, mullet” in a standard greeting. Nothing more.

He turns around and places an arm on the lip of the couch and takes in Lance’s relaxed posture against the top of the sofa.

“Wanna listen to music?”

This draws a quirk of his eyebrows.

“Music? On this ship?”

And for a blissful moment, Lance looks so innocently excited that Keith can't but feel the flutters of it too.

“Yeah man! I have a theory! Come on!” He tugs on the sleeve of Keith’s "abomination of a jacket" and practically oozes happiness that Keith feels the slightest bit of guilt when he pulls away from the tug and questions him instead.

“A theory? So you mean no actual music?” 

Lance falters at that. “Well I guess if you count the Altaen cd’s I found then yeah, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy it." He grimaces and Keith is for once willing to take Lance's word for something _(for once, he tells himself, but in reality there's so much more he would take, so much more he would give)_

-"But really, seriously, please, I'm _begging_ you to come on. I want this to work.”

He barely has time to choke out a “what? Make what work?” Before he is dragged alongside the couch and into the training room.

“Okay, Lance, I don't know what exactly you're thinking but I'm pretty sure banging the training swords on shields is not gonna sound like drums so- oh hell no, _hell no_ put those back.”

The dreaded headbands are dangling from Lances wrists. Keith instinctively backs away. Lance just comes at him faster.

“ No no no no no please Keith we have to try.”

Keith lets a defeated sigh escape him.

“Look I don't know what you're trying to do with these here, but if you're trying it with me it's probably not going to work.”

Lance stops him with a hand. “No but that's the thing. This could help you!” He rocks on his heels with such a ferocity he is almost bouncing in place. Does he ever stop moving?

"Or you just want to see me fail at something."

Lance stiffens and then smiles-wide and toothy. "repeat what you just said to me please."

Keith falls for it. "You just want to be better at something than me!"

Lance throws his head back and laughs, a triumphant sound. "Oh! The great Keith Kogane admits that he isn't perfect! Say it again!"

"I never said that!"

"Aha! Say it again!" Lance is dancing around him, a strange shimmy that both pisses Keith off and amuses him beyond reason. The frown on his face is indecisive, twitching between annoyance and amusement. God, Lance gives him a headache. 

"I never said I wasn't perfect. I said I suck at mind melding."

Lance stops and stretches his neck towards Keith's face, a hand cupping his ear. "You what now?"

"For GOd's-I suck at mind melding! What's your point!"

Lance drops his position and settles his shoulders back, the gleam in his eye never leaving. 

"My point is,  I'm gonna help you out for once this time, and you're gonna be damn good at mind meld by the time I'm done with you. Now, let's listen to some music, space cowboy."

Keith shakes his head and concedes. “Alright, alright. Give me the stupid headband.”

* * *

 

He's genuinely shocked when he sits down with it on and clearly hears the beginning of an excited electronic-symphonic melody blast through to his ears.

 

It's clear for the first time.

 

Lance is smiling so wide his face may burst at the seams. His eyes glitter in remembrance of a tune, _God, a real song,_ and happiness. He covers his mouth and laughs before summoning a watery lilt to his smile and a sniffle.

"I knew it would work."

 

Keith only nods, stuck in the tunnel vision of the blue paladin in front of him and for once, he thinks of him as a miracle.

 

 

* * *

 

 It's after two hours of bed-sheets curled in a white knuckle grip and a nauseating giddiness that just makes him _sick_  with himself that Keith comes to terms that it isn't a mistake.


	2. Ale-Ale-Jandro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Point of View  
> Song that inspired this chapter- Spaceman by The Killers and All the Pretty Girls by Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and continue updating every weekend/every two weekends! Please comment your feedback and what you enjoy or would like to see!

 

It becomes their thing now, the music and headbands. Like an unspoken agreement they each find themselves walking side by side to the training room whether it be after dinner, after training, or finding each other roaming the halls at night; wordlessly and comfortably finding their respective bands.

( _"They are colored coded for a_ reason _Keith, give it_ back.

_"It's a fucking color, Lance."_

_"Yeah? and so are the lions? What do you want next? Blue?"_

_"I'm going to_ kill _you.")_

 

Then the conversation starts. It’s quips and Ill-mannered jokes but nothing Keith hasn’t dealt with before from Lance. It ranges from simple should-be-awkward-but-not conversation to whatever revelation Lance has come to in the past hour, to the all familiar teasing, to sometimes plain silence. It is comfortable in all ways- at least that's the vibe he gets from Lance. He accepts the new comfortableness like a sip of cool water. 

In a way, it feels a little bit like home. 

 

* * *

 

At first, it’s only Lance who can get a song to play. Sometimes not even all the way through or missing words and strange beats ring- but even then the skips in the music are rare.  

 

It's also through this that Keith learns something _new_ about Lance.

 

He likes Every. Type. Of. Music.

 

From the old classic songs he heard through his static and popping radio to obnoxious pop yet strangely catchy songs he heard in the halls at the Garrison to some Rock (he actually felt his heart implode hearing the tell tale fade in of This Ain’t a Scene) and sometimes a strange combination of all of the above and some music Keith isn’t sure has a classification. He even hears some songs that are familiar from his childhood spent with Shiro. 

 

And its nice. He doesn’t feel guilty for missing training because technically, he’s in the training room working on mental bonding. He tells himself that its the truth. It's training. Respectable, responsible. 

But purely in his heart, he knows it's more than that. He has a harder time convincing himself that his feelings are respectable more than his physique. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Keith reaches the point where he swears he has heard almost every type of song and does not fail to remind Lance of this, Lance prompts him to try. Keith falters like a shriveled petal trembling in the wind.

 

“You _can not_ tell me you didn’t listen to music in your hermit shack in the desert.”

 

Keith feels the strange need to defend his shack. It has a permanent hole in his heart-"heartburn, probably." "Shut up Pidge."-“I did! But it was always this country station or so much static I could barely understand it!” 

 

Lance grasps at his chest, face twisted in horror. Keith can’t tell if its genuine or not. (He’s past impression at this point. He knows Lance)

 

“That is the most _horrible_ thing I have _ever_ heard in my _entire life_ , Keith.”

 

Keith crosses his arms. “You said that yesterday when Pidge said she hated M&M’s.”

 

Lance sniffles. (Keith finally rolls his eyes) “I live on a ship of heathens.”

* * *

 

 

 

Keith barely escapes producing a tune that day. But the pair leave with their respective headbands tossed into a corner and with smiles worn out the doors.

 

 

The comfort of another body close physically and emotionally has him leaving his hands out of his pockets. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next time they return, nearly a week later, the longest streak they have ever gone without their newfound ritual, Keith doesn't escape that easily. Keith only feels slightly betrayed when he finds Lance and Hunk sharing memories, songs, voices, _anything_ over the headbands one evening. There's a shared serenity in their appearances that he feels has been taken from him because that's _his and Lance's thing._

He leaves the hallway with his heart only a little darkened and a thought in his head telling himself to knock it off.

 

But they come back, they always do, and Keith is stuck listening to Lance proclaim he is going to do a "filibuster" and will not stop talking until Keith can “pull a song from out under his hair.”

 

- _”You would just talk anyways though?”_

 

_“You’re right, but this time I will be purposely annoying.”_

 

 _“Dear_ God, _Lance.”_

 

It’s not like he needed Lance’s voice or relentless talking to prompt him to create a something from the bands. It’s one of the most infuriating exercises of them all. If he could physically strangle his brain at this point, he would- for more reasons than one... A lot of them being Lance.

 

But with the added irritation he is truly grasping at straws and working his ass-no his _brain_ off trying to quell the torrential spout of words coming from Lance’s mouth.

 

He wants to get mad. He really really does. But that would ruin the entire atmosphere and Keith doesn't want to lose anything precious he has at this point. 

With the constant chatter in the background that is amplified by hoards of thoughts, Lance and his, the empty training room feels like a Galran Colosseum. His heart is pounding in his ears and limbs and he wonders why a song feels like a fight. 

 He bitterly thinks _"maybe I should have taken that music elective."_  

The thing is Keith doesn't give up-but he does and he is so grateful for the low static silence that slowly filters into Lance's voice. Maybe its the fact that this time it won't kill him, or he's accepted that failure in front of Lance isn't the end all be all-in fact, it's more of a release than a fall. He learns that choice isn't always winning, but letting go now means getting up that much quicker-Damn, he's turning into Shiro.

He stops forcing whatever he was trying to dredge up and goes limp physically and mentally. The exertion from the headband working through his mind quiets and Lance's voice filters through clear again and he opens his eyes that he didn't know were closed.

Lance is laying on his back in a starfish position. Arms splayed wide above his head and legs relaxed. He stares at the ceiling with such an intensity he couldn't possibly be seeing it. And yet he rattles on the same:

"....I bet you haven't even _heard_ of Lady Gaga. Like, such an icon. Hunk and I jammed so hard to her songs. Speaking of songs-huh, and names, I guess. Names and songs, song names, whatever. Y'know since Lady Gaga is an icon and _obviously_ so am I- my first name is Alejandro but I could legally request a preferred name on the Garrison but you knew that and besides Lance is my middle name and has that cool dude vibe and you know what else that reminds me of? Completely unrelated but to my previous topic but- You and Shiro. Like, you two are like family so you have to have a song that reminds you of when you were together on Earth.  Once I got into the Garrison my nephews and nieces, especially from Ari's side, would go _hard_ to _Spaceman_ and it really grew on me and the rest of the family so you _know_ it was on _all the tim_ -"

 He doesn't even mean to do this, but the essence of a song-the very song Lance just mentioned- starts to play through the sparks of shock flitting in his mind. Granted, it sounded a bit warped like it was wound on a jack in the box fueled with faulty quintessential memory, but playing nonetheless. He _knows_ that song. _He knows it._  

 And he _loves_ it-too much for him to think it funny at the irony. Especially at the given circumstances. 

(The song blanketed him in a warm happiness that carried through his tone towards Shiro and the stupid nicknames. He remembers now.)

In the moment, Keith is too stunned to react- just continued on playing the now growing in volume music and watch Lance beat the floor in excitement. He is all out flailing and if Keith were any more attached to his feelings at the present moment he would almost be concerned Lance was having a seizure. But Lance sits up, laughter heaving his chest and a look in his eyes that Keith just wants to bury himself in (though currently he wants to bury himself in an emotion indescribable. He thinks its embarrassment but it's far too fond.)

Lance splutters for a few seconds, allowing his mouth to catch up with his train of thought. Which suddenly, Keith thinks, he didn't have a problem doing a minute ago. When he finally gains his uncanny ability to speak again, it's still held strained by the remnants of hysterical laughter and an emotion that neither of them can read. 

 

_"Dude..."_

 

Keith snaps back to reality and the music fades with a startling speed. 

"I...did that. I _did it!_

 

" _Dude!"_

 

* * *

  

Later that evening castle ship time, Keith waits for the inevitable. Lance does not disappoint. 

  

With a pitiful glare that Keith hopes conveys to Lance to _not make a big deal out of this_ , it goes unread or more likely ignored, and Keith accepts his fate and watches through his hair as Lance smacks the table top, rattling the dishes and everyone's wits.

 

"I have an announcement!"

 

The pained looks must have looked like his cue to continue because he leans further into to the table, his long torso reaching well over halfway, adding to his dramatic flair, and he simply states-

"Keith can mind meld."

 

Keith thinks "thank god' too soon because not long after the praise from Shiro, Allura, and an ecstatic Coran, Lance holds up a hand again. 

 

"Oh, but wait my cultured friends."

 

Pidge looks tiredly at Lance and begins counting off her fingers. "Yesterday I was a heathen because of candy, Keith is a heathen because of his hair and crop jacket and because he sleeps with socks on, Hunk was a heathen for an hour because he likes pecans in chicken salad, and just a few weeks earlier I recall you saying we were all uncivilized. By your standards, but my point remains."

 

Lance barely spares them a glance. "I take that back for now."

 

Pidge sighs. "Do continue."

 

Keith can only narrow his eyes at Lance and brush off Shiro and Hunk's confused looks towards him and his glowering posture. He waits as Lance begins his spiel, not even caring enough to pretend to be embarrassed about their "bonding exercises." Which strangely, hasn't been a topic that has come up yet between the group. 

 

"....and I'm talking-don't interupt me Pidge- and he is like red in the face, y'know when he gets all moody and stuff like Red does apparently-

"I don't think the lions have the ability to do that, Red one. Maybe she doesn't like you yet?" Coran quips. "Thanks, Coran."-

"and anyways I was talking and talking and talking and _talking_. I was honestly running out of material at this point and suddenly we- or _I_ , actually, start talking about songs my family liked. And ironic as it is but you all have to have heard it since we all went to the Garrison and-

(Suddenly the song doesn't feel as intimate as it did anymore)

-"Spaceman somehow finds its way into the conversation.- _Yes Hunk! The same song Alexi danced as a baby to_!- And I swear Keith must have blown a fuse and made a dent in whatever mental block he has up because it starts filtering through. Though it was fuzzy and like the bass has been turned all the way up but its still there!...Or like my Ipod when i dropped it in the washing machine...But! And not only did he do that, It was a mutual song! I'm a success!"

He kisses his knuckles and raises his fist towards the ceiling with a poorly accented " _mua!"_

Keith doesn't have the energy to wonder why he isn't actually trying to embarrass him but only seems to appear smug-more smug than usual, but that's a given. 

The others seem only slightly amused by this happening. He sees the familiar traces of pride in Shiro's eyes. _Of course,_ he thinks, _that's a brother hting._ But embarrassment aside, he allows himself to finally revel in the fact that he did get the stupid damn headband to cooperate. And goddammit, he feels pretty good about it now. (He was currently ignoring Lance at that moment)

 

Hunk wheezes, him and Lance being the only two amused beyond giggles. "Any reason why that song?"

 

Keith startles. "I-uh, I just heard it a lot, like he said. Garrison."

He sees Shiro give him a questioning look that prompts him to dredge out the next sentence. "And Shiro and I listened to it when we were younger. A lot. To celebrate his acceptance."

Hunk positively _coos_ and nudges Lance. "A mutual remembrance between siblings. You two's bond must be pretty strong now." 

 

Lance pretends to shiver in disgust. "I don't know. The hair still traumatizes me." 

" _Oh for fu_ -"

 

Shiro cuts in. "That's amazing Lance, Keith. Both of you."

 

He sees something akin to shock register in Lance's face that melts into a softer expression and admiration and he wishes he were on the receiving end of it.

* * *

 

It's past dinner time where they all seem to find themselves walking to their rooms. Still at that point where they have not split as a group, Allura takes a chance to cut in.

"That's amazing that Keith was the first one to communicate a thought through. Even more remarkable a song!" Allura remarks. Her hands are clasped close to her chest and she tries to hide an excited bounce as the movement of her dress. (It's hard to think that she is about Shiro's age in human years, perhaps younger. She doesn't hide it as well as she'd like) Keith zones out as she begins to try and professionally talk about the schematics of music and the remarkable quintessential abilities as well as inter-dimensional qualities it possesses. Maybe it would be a fun conversation, but the day's events has him rubbing his face and yawning down the hallway. 

She, Shiro, and Coran, seem to be the only ones genuinely impressed. It only makes Keith more annoyed at his brother and his stupid proud face and something else in his eyes that makes him wary of Shiro's antics he used to pull. 

 

"Welllllll," Lance draws out,"I _do_ have a way with words." 

 

"Don't we know it." Pidge teases, laptop clutched to her stomach and Lance's hand atop her head. He gives the smaller paladin a flick on the back of of her ginger curls before hugging her close to his side again. 

* * *

 

Lance and Keith reach their doors together. From the doorways, they give a single acknowledgement nod of goodnight before going to begin their nightly rituals. Which for Keith was to fall on the bed. But before Lance lets go of the button, Keith mumbles out a hoarse "hey."

Lance yawns, the sound rounding his words. "Yeah?"

"Alejandro is a really nice name."

Lance seems to awaken at that. "...Thanks."

He wishes he could tell himself he was surprised to remember it, but He thinks that the next time he puts on the headbands, the name Alejandro is going to be on repeat in his mind.

* * *

 

With the newfound discovery of Kieth's ability, Lance takes his daily banter to a new level. This time, song quotes. He waits in a clearly feigned patience that either falls in disappointment or alights in excitement depending on whether Keith recognizes the song. 

He's taken it as far as battle. Once so far. 

* * *

 

Keith doesn't know how else to explain it, but he can feel the color from an incoming transmission. It's strange to feel all five sense experiencing the same tangible feed from the lions, but it's a fresh taste that leaves each lion's transmission rebounding in his mind. Maybe it comes from memory, since it isn't too unfamiliar that it is alarming; or maybe it's just the magic of quintessence. He settles it there and leaves it up to Pidge and Hunk to ponder the inter-dimensional physics of the alien technology. 

It's after they've broken apart from Voltron and watched the streams of ships trickle out into a black hole in retreat when he feels what could only be described as a dry ice fume of sorts wafts into his mind and he tastes the beginnings of something like a salty peppermint in the back of his throat. It sounds like winter on the beach and he already knows it's Blue's transmission reaching through.

He accepts the mental invitation and allows Lance's screen to fizz into Red's. He sees the blue cockpit just slightly in disarray and brushes the twinges of concern out of his mind before Red picks up on it and send it through via mind mail. 

Lance grins despite his disheveled look. His face shield is down and his lights are off. The microphone is bent away from his face and Keith is glad they have the ability to talk between the lions. 

 

"Did you get it?" Lance prompts

 

"Get what?"

 

"The reference? Did you not hear my reference?"

 

Keith brings a hand to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose for a second. "Jesu- Lance. What the-? We were in the middle of a battle I was more focused on keeping all of us alive than pick up song references!"

 

Lance rolls his eyes. "Shocker. It was a good one too."

 

"Is it a song we've listened to recently?"

 

Lance hums for a second and another wave of blue washes over him. "No, not _recently_ recently."

 

"Then there's no way I would have picked it up anyways."

 

"Do our bonding exercises really leave that little imprint on you? I'm offended, Keith." Lance pantomimes crying with his free hand. Keith can see the beginning of a bruise on his trigger finger and knuckles. 

 

Keith rolls his eyes so far back he is positive Lance could feel it himself through the link- If the little "ow" from his side meant anything.

"Just tell me."

 

Lance takes his hands off the controls completely now and in his peripheral sight Keith sees Blue tilt in just the slightest, both Lion and paladin neither caring of the feeling of flight. He brings the uninjured one down and leans forward onto it and shakes his head.

"Let's go down swinging? Fall Out Boy? Ring a bell?"

 

"That's what that was?"

 

"You're so disappointing Keith."

 

"You're so-"

Keith barely gets the rest of his sentence through because suddenly the feed is broken by the overwhelming sense of the rest of the Lions all at once and in alarm. It feels like smoke and a rainstorm-overwhelmingly loud and polar opposite. Burning sensations in two different ways.

He doesn't understand the sudden commotion cutting through the link until he feels a heavy thump hit his lion that has him face planting on the control panel and the sensors begin to ring internally from his Lion and _damn_ , that's a lot of red between his alarms and nose. He doesn't think much of it because the shock of the hit is nothing compared to Hunk screaming _"Alejandro!_ " in a way that sounds like he's about to lose a brother (which Lance pretty much is to him)

Well, Lance get's in trouble all the time. 

But his name. Hearing it from Hunk and echoed with shrieks from Pidge and Shiro's rare panicked voice screaming "Lance! _Lance!_ " makes "Alejandro" sound more synonymous with death than it is with _Lance._  

 

It scares Keith more than the newer, larger, oncoming fleet and the silent blue lion. 

* * *

 

  

 

 

The color of the pods annoy Keith. Why blue? Why does everything disastrous always have to be blue?

Why do the bruises under his eyes have to be blue and why does the mood feel like the color? Why does blue have to look so damaged when it's Lance inside the pod and not anyone else?

* * *

 

 

 

 

He thinks Alejandro sounds like blue.

He tastes blue, and he feels it too. 


	3. Another Rainy Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up from the pod. Keith still feels like his emotions are killing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyy I'm back

It's a “rainy feeling” again when Lance falls out of the pod with about as much grace as a baby giraffe. Keith was about to pull another one of his stunts (everyone else calls it pulling a Keith) and start jamming the buttons. Shiro convinced him otherwise and reasoned that he might as well damn near kill Lance if he tried.

So he waits with the rest of them. All are about as happy as he is and Coran and Allura are of no help, mumbling in Altean that Pidge desperately tries to translate at first before giving up in a fit of snapping her laptop shut and laying back with a thump. Keith swears to any almighty being there may be he will strangle Coran if he asks anymore questions on human biology and their “quaint noggins.” Allura seems to sense the rising tension and steps in to translate whatever spiel Coran is about to go off on.

“You see, Paladins, the pod is set to work with dynamic bodies; much like Alteans and other more-ah- _evolved_ alien species types. With the lack of human data, it can only search so far and repair much of the basics. We hardly have time to perform tests on you all, as seeing you are defenders of the universe. And such a study would take months as you call it-and that cannot do with the a Galra attack only a whim away.”

No one says it, but they know Lance would begin the quiet humming of The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Keith sees Hunk absentmindedly tapping the rhythm on the table.

Shiro interjects Allura. “What does that mean for Lance? We've all been in the pods before. How is this any different?” He's the most worn down- at least by appearance. Elbows resting on his thighs, back hunched over himself and face resting in his hands. His face screams exhaustion like sleep is an unanswered prayer.

Alluras mouth twitches. “There may be some lasting effects. You all saw the hit. Spinal injuries, for example, as you all know from his first incident, require infinitesimal precision of healing and complete accuracy. Unfortunately, we can not always provide that due to your genetic and biological differences.”

Hunk nods his head. “It's why Lance’s back hurts sometimes and Shiro’s ribs.”

“Exactly right yellow paladin. In some cases it is not always the injury, but the nature of the body. Pidge,” she gestures towards the flat paladin on the floor. “Your wrist hurts in cold weather. Shiro, your arm as well. Keith has chronic shoulder pain.”

He swallows down the “it's not that bad” before it falls out and makes everyone guilty.

“Again,” Shiro prompts, “what does that mean for him?”

Allura looks to Coran who looks ecstatic at finally being a part of this conversation again. “It means that when he comes out, his brain may take a while to catch up. This is somewhat of a comatose state, though with the more physical and more quintessential taxing injuries, the pod devoted more of its energy towards those. He may come out with symptoms of what you earthlings call a….bonbussion?”

"You mean a concussion?” Pidge pipes up from her spot on the floor. “That's alright I guess, he just can't knock his head around.”

“It's _Lance_ we’re talking about here, Pidge. He's tall enough to smack his forehead on the way into the showers.” Hunk deadpans.

“Oh! But not to worry! This should only be moderate. Nothing a good sleep will do to fix!”

At that moment, the pod opens and Keith feels a cavern in his chest catch fire. Relief, concern, it fuels it. Of course, Hunk catches him first and lowers him to the ground to sit. He's hunched over and breathing deeply, the warm air gratefully accepted into his cold lungs.

“...no clock party?”

* * *

 

 

 

"How is your trigger hand?" 

 

Its the the first thing Keith asks, and he hates himself for it. Of all the things, he asks about his damn finger. Not " _hey, how do you feel about almost dying while on line with me?" Or "how did it feel when Haggar's beast corrupted you and Blue's connection and blue literally flickered like a glitch in a game? How did it feel when you nearly severed your cord? Your lifeline? How did it feel hearing my voice right before you were hit? Are you tired?"_

 

Nope. Damn finger. 

 

Lance is is laying on the couch in the lounge, too tired to walk all the way to his room. Everyone sits around him, his head in Hunk's lap while Hunk reads a manual on Altean kitchenware and how to work it while Pidge angrily tries to translate in her computer. 

 

He wriggled his fingers around. "Still shooty."

 

"Well," he starts, "that's good." His face is flushed with sheer awkwardness and he's glad for once Lance is too tired to look at him let alone tease him about it. 

 

Lance hums in response, letting a deep exhale out through his nose-Likely reveling in the warmth of the castle atmosphere. 

 

_("I hate the pods, I really do. I'm not made for the cold."_

_"Is that all that you hate? The_ cold _?"_

_"Well, yeah." Lance wraps his arms defensively around himself, hood up and eyes low._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Just lay off man, alright?")_

Shiro smiles fondly at Lance's remark. "Yeah, what would we do without our sharpshooter?" 

 

Its odd, but Lance doesn't smile at that. He doesn't move at all. Hunk even peeks at his face when Lance fails to respond. Normally, the blue paladin would take any praise from his hero at first chance, but he doesn't move, and if the miniscule movement is any indication, Keith was pretty sure Lance was scowling.

"Buddy?" Keith can hear the beginning trace of anxiety in Hunk's voice.  Everyone knew Lance would latch onto any praise. Silence, that wasn't like him. 

 

Lance shifts his weight a bit so his face is farther into Hunk's shirt. It's muffled when he speaks. Muffled with the fabric of shirt and the layer of exhaustion atop it.

 

"Stop talking like I was dead." It's heavy, deeper than Lances usual voice. 

 

Keith looks at everyone confused. Their expressions match his. "He wasn't?...." Keith trails off. _Confusion? The concussion?_

 

Lance shrugs off Hunk's hand that came to wrap around his shoulder. "I'm tired," is all he supplies to the strange conversation. 

 

Shiro sighs. "We know. Do you want to go back to your room?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Hunk's room?"

 

" _No_."

 

Shiro stops with a look of exasperation and resumes his previous position, hunched shoulders and bouncing legs. "Well, alright."

"Try and sleep," he adds more gently. 

 

Lance only sighs and the rest of them shoot each other frowns. 

* * *

 

 

"What's his problem?" Keith asks behind the closed door. 

 

"He has a concussion."

 

"Obviously, but he's being weird."

 

"He's Lance."

 

" _Takashi_." 

 

_"Akira."_

 

Keith shakes his head in frustration. "You know, for being leader, you are a real pain in the ass sometimes."

 

"Look, Keith," Shiro wipes a hand down his face and looks up at the ceiling. "Just leave him alone for now. He's tired, his head probably hurts like hell, and god forbid he hear me say this, but he's probably just realizing what happened and is terrified. I wouldn't want to be alone in my room either."

 

Keith raises an eyebrow at that (hypocrite, it yells) and stalks away. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"He can't sleep without the headphones. I'm grabbing them."

 

"I don't think-"

 

He's around the the corner before Shiro can finish.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Keith is heading back to the lounge with said headphones in hand when he runs into Hunk.

 

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with Lance?" His mind races. _Can you leave a person with a concussion alone? Is he okay? Is someone else with him?_ His emotions catch up with him before the rest of him does. He's angry. "Dude, what the hell? Lance can't be alone!"

 

Hunk gives him an odd look. "He's not a child, Keith. _Aaa_ nd he's not in the best mood right now so I figured I'd let him sleep before asking anymore questions. What are you doing? What's in your hands?"

 

Keith stops his glare from deepening into a pout. He shows the headphones to Hunk. Hunk is seemingly more confused. 

 

"Because he can't sleep without them," Keith adds quickly. 

 

"Oh, that's nice." Hunk moves around Keith's shoulder. "Fair warning though, Lance is a bitch when he doesn't feel well."

 

"I wasn't planning on staying long anyways," Keith calls back. 

 

 _Liar,_ his brain replies. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hunk is right. Very very right. In fact, Hunk should be leader with how spot on his judgment was. Keith will bring this up with Shiro. Hunk is a damn genius. Keith already knew this of course. But now he is just wishing he didn't listen to his brain (not the first time) and just dropped the headphones on Lance like he would have done before. 

 

"If you were in your own bed you would probably be more comfortable right now."

 

"If I didn't have this headache I would be more comfortable right now."

"Which is why I'm saying maybe go back to your room."

 

"I'm saying, _shut up_."

 

Why does he like Lance?

 

* * *

 

_Okay. Time out. Game over. Final destination. Ascending heaven._

He swears his heart has stopped. This time, he actually means it. No, no dramatics. ( _I'm thinking like Lance right now. Oh my god.)_

It took twenty minutes of petty arguing before Lance falls asleep (yes, headphones, Score one for Keith) and Keith is free-

 

"You are such an _ass_ , Lance."

 

" _You_ are too loud." 

It irks Keith more than anything that Lance isn't whining exactly, but saying everything just so plainly. He sounds like the foster parents when he would ask questions relentlessly just to get on their nerves (and sometimes they were real questions, but toddlers are annoying, he knows this now). Lance sounds like... a brother. 

Which, he is, but it's strange. Keith is older, for one. Two, it's always Lance who acts like the younger sibling, not the oldest. 

But he doesn't get to fume over the unanswerable, because Lance snatches the headphones out of his hands and places them over his ears with ease. It's swift and settling, the atmosphere drops like the tension in Lance's shoulders and eyebrows and stomachs in a drooping lion. The reaction is immediate. Lance stops scowling and actually buries himself deeper into the couch and tightens his arms around himself and the one snatched into the loop in the mad dash for the device. 

 

Keith contemplates asking if he can listen as well, but the headphones aren't stretchy enough for both of their heads. Also, he's positive Lance would bite his hand if he pulled back one side of the headphones to ask the question. 

So he sits there, free conversation wise-

 

Except Lance is looped around one of his arms in the quick grasp for the headphones. He doesn't look like he's moving anytime soon. 

 

_Alright, alright, I can have my shoulder cramp for a few hours. I can lose feeling in my hand, he can sleep and I don't have to deal with him anymore._

 

It's ten minutes in and Keith can't feel his arm, his shoulder aches, and his neck has a cramp but Lance hasn't stirred and the warm exhales and heat from Lance's skin washes over Keith and he really gets the rainy feeling Lance is talking about it. 

 

He loves it almost as much as sitting with Lance.

* * *

 He thinks back to his first feeling of realizing his crush.

 

_**Fuck.** _

 

But it's wonder now. Crushing all the same, but wonder like a maze in an endless, enchanting castle in the sky. 

 


End file.
